


rings

by himnonu



Series: hyunsung for softies [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boyfriends, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Jisung loves rings, M/M, hyunjin gets a lip piercing, my contribution to hyunsung nation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himnonu/pseuds/himnonu





	rings

Jisung's had an obsession with rings for the past four years now, and Hyunjin was well aware of that. The younger was always eager to go jewelry shopping and never hesitated to spend money on his precious rings. Thankfully, he was born into a wealthy family, otherwise he would probably be sulking about his small ring collection.

Hyunjin and Jisung were out on a movie date, and whilst Hyunjin was excited to see the film, Jisung couldn't wait till they walked around the mall after it to visit some jewelry stores. The older could tell that his mind was too occupied with figuring out what his next ring should look like, it was obvious by the way Jisung furrowed his brows and obliviously muttered some things to himself.

Hyunjin popped a popcorn in his boyfriend's mouth, catching him by surprise. He chuckled when the younger covered his face out of embarrassment.

"You know, Jisung, you're really cute, but I'm starting to get the feeling that you prefer your rings over me," Hyunjin said jokingly, grabbing the younger's hand to lightly brush the various rings before pressing his lips onto his soft skin. Jisung's heart fluttered.

"Of course not," Jisung cooed, lightly slapping Hyunjin's shoulder with a giggle. Looking down at his hands and fiddling with his rings, he said in an abstract murmur, "They keep me distracted is all. And I just like collecting them, you know? It's like you with your 'I Love' shirts."

Hyunjin laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it now."

The studio doors opened and the pair went in line, showing their tickets to the worker and finding their seats inside the dim theatre. For some unreasonable reason, they chose to watch a horror movie. And why was that so unreasonable? Because they were both children and everything scared the living daylights out of them. And thus, they did not cease to yelp and flinch throughout the entire movie.

"Never again are we watching that type of shit," Jisung complained with a long sigh, holding Hyunjin's hand tightly on their way out. "Now that _that's_ over, time to check out the stores!" he then exclaimed cheekily, dragging Hyunjin to the first jewelry shop his eyes could find.

Jisung's sharp eyes scanned the accessories, focused as ever, as if he were looking for "The One." During moments like this, Hyunjin would wander around to see if there was anything that he liked. But today, he decided to stay close to Jisung, looking over his shoulder every now and then to see what he was trying out. It was rather squarish and it fitted his ring finger like a glove, but he did not take it.

Hyunjin raised a brow. "Do you not like it?" he asked, head closely poking out from behind so that their cheeks were nearly touching.

"No, it's just that. . . I feel like I should start considering buying things for you," he confessed, turning around to face his taller boyfriend. "I literally just realized that I've always shopped for myself. I want to get you something."

Hyunjin was inclined to decline the offer, but he knew that Jisung wouldn't take no for answer. Neither of them would, actually. They were two, very stubborn yet generous twenty-two-year-olds.

"Okay," Hyunjin said, and right when Jisung was about to cheer, he added, "but you choose for me."

The younger's smile fell flat. "What? But what if you don't like it?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you chose it for me," Hyunjin replied with a devilish smirk. It was obvious that he was so proud of himself for being a flirt. And as much as Jisung wanted to cringe like the lady at the desk, he couldn't, melting into Hyunjin's chest instead to hide his face.

"Fine."

Jisung stared at Hyunjin's face for a while, making the latter tense as he felt like he had been trapped in the younger's defined gaze.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm. . . I know just what to get you!" Jisung exclaimed with a beaming smile. "Getting it might hurt but I promise it'll look really cool."

Hyunjin was excited until Jisung mentioned the word "hurt." He gave him a concerned look.

"Hurt?" he inquired.

"Yeah. You see, a lip piercing would look really ho—"

"Lip piercing?!" Hyunjin gasped, eyes widening with shock. He subconsciously touched his lips, as if he were protecting them from Jisung's oh-so-evil plans.

"It won't hurt _that_ much," the younger quickly said as an attempt to reassure Hyunjin. "But it'll take a while to heal. Don't worry, I've done my research. Kind of."

Hyunjin sighed deeply, knowing that he couldn't bring himself to say no. "Fine. . ." he unwillingly accepted with a frown. "But since I'm doing this, you have to go get me a drink from the juice stand right there."

Jisung raised a brow. "Peculiar request," he commented with a slight chuckle. "Why not, I guess."

Hyunjin watched as Jisung unknowingly strolled out of the store to get juice for them to share. He made sure that he wasn't taking glances at Hyunjin before asking the employee a certain something that would come in handy later on.

—

"Oh my god, Jisung. I still can't believe I let you do this to me."

Jisung prompted Hyunjin to get the lip piercing only one day after they spoke about it. Hyunjin dropped his things on the couch with a long sigh, kicking his shoes off and pushing them next to the shoe rack with his foot.

"Hey, at least you look ten times hotter now," Jisung stated with a sly grin. "And who's to thank? That's right; me."

Hyunjin glared at him momentarily—the piercing making him look incredibly, devilishly good to the point Jisung wasn't sure how much more he could handle—before he charged at the younger and tackled him to the couch, attacking him with tickles.

Jisung found himself stuck in a fit of laughter, occasionally letting out yelps too. "Stop, stop!" he pleaded, tearing up because he couldn't stop laughing.

Hyunjin stopped, leaning in instead until Jisung lightly pushed him away. "Two months, remember?" he said, referring to the healing time of his lip.

Hyunjin frowned. "I actually have to go two months without kissing you?" he whined, getting off the couch and straightening his shirt with his hands. "No fun."

Jisung shrugged. "Sorry, I don't make the rules," he responded nonchalantly. "Anyways, I'm gonna take a nap now. Wake me up when dinner's ready."

Hyunjin could only glare at him. Jisung was being so smug and cocky, and he knew it. And he knew that Hyunjin knew it, which made him even more irritated. He was about to leave until Jisung murmured something.

"Come here," he said, making lazy and unclear hand gestures. Hyunjin did as he was told, crouching down to Jisung's level. The younger hoisted himself up, bringing his arms out to pull Hyunjin's face close and kiss his left cheek. "Okay, that's it. You can go now."

Hyunjin blushed lightly at that on his way back to their room. What the hell was that? It was so unnecessarily cute. Whatever it was, it compensated for Hyunjin's inability to kiss Jisung, so that made him happy.

—

Jisung felt a light touch tickling the tip of his nose. Only half awake, he scrunched his nose in hopes that the ticklish feeling would go away, but it did not. Jisung shifted in the couch, turning away from the touch and burying his head under the pillow.

He heard a familiar voice sigh, waking him up a bit. "Jisung, get up!" Hyunjin whisper shouted, shaking his boyfriend left and right until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay! I'm up," Jisung yelled back as he shoved a pillow in Hyunjin's direction. Thankfully for the latter, it did not hit his face. The sleepy one rubbed his eyes while getting up, stretching his arms out too. "Let me go wash my face first, it feels swollen," he said before making it into their shared bedroom.

Hyunjin's eyes widened. The urge to say, "No don't go there!" was so strong but that would be highly suspicious and it would ruin the surprise. Heart running wildly in his chest, Hyunjin followed and leaned against the door frame of their room, arms crossed as he eyed Jisung's every move.

The younger seemed to have missed the surprise sitting on his nightstand on his way in, blindly making his way into the bathroom. However, he surely saw it while coming out; it was obvious by the way he froze in place. Hyunjin smiled to himself, watching as a certain clueless Jisung grabbed the little box.

"Open it," Hyunjin said.

Jisung pointed at himself. "It's for me?" he asked, hesitantly opening the box with a growing smile. His eyes went wide at the sight of the ring he was so eager to buy the other day, smile growing even wider. He immediately went to pull Hyunjin into a big hug, box still in hand.

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the shorter's body, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes?" he said in an interrogative tone as they pulled away from each other.

"Wait, what?"

Jisung stared into his boyfriend's eyes for a long time, as if he was searching for something that wasn't even there. He completely pulled himself away from the taller so that their bodies were no longer touching, and that very move made Hyunjin extremely anxious.

"Are you. . . no way."

Jisung's mouth went agape, speechless.

"Is this a. . ." For some unknown reason, the younger couldn't bring himself to say the word. It all seemed too perfect to be real. He glanced down at the ring again, then back up at Hyunjin. ". . .proposal?"

Hyunjin nodded, biting his smile down not to seem overly excited. Jisung, however, did nothing to hide his excitement, throwing his arms over his boyfriend and repeating the word "yes" over and over again.

Jisung wanted to kiss Hyunjin, but the latter backed away before he could. "Two months, remember?" he teased, resulting in a sulky and pouty Jisung. To compensate, the younger pecked the left corner of Hyunjin's lips.

"I guess we'll have to do it like that for the next two months," Jisung said with a content smile, leaning in until their foreheads touched.

"I wouldn't mind that."


End file.
